Spyro and the Heroes 2: 2 World Adventure!
by The True Crossover King
Summary: Discontinued...


**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 2****nd**** Season of Spyro and the Heroes: 2 World Adventure! Crossover with the Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, and the Human Realm. Air Date: 1-26-08. I don't own anything! Please enjoy! Slight Master ChiefxSamus Romance but not too much. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Our story takes place in the Dragon Realms where the Sun is shining proudly over it. There were 24 Heroes there preparing for another Adventure because after what Jake the so called 'Ultimate Enemy' poisoned 2 worlds into deep darkness after his defeat. The Worlds were Spyro and the Heroes favorite places, Springfield and the Human Realm. They were going to be swallowed in 2 days if they don't save them quickly.

"Okay role call, Master Chief?" said Spyro

"I'm right here!" said Master Chief

"Pickachu?" said Spyro

"Picka-Pic!" said Pickachu

"Mario?" said Spyro

"I'm-a here!" said Mario

"Crash?" said Spyro

"Yo!" said Crash

"Sonic?" said Spyro

"Here and ready to go!" said Sonic

"Jak?" said Spyro

"Here" said Jak

"Ratchet?"

"I'm here!" said Ratchet

"Sly Cooper?"

"I'm ready to go!" said Sly

"Kingsley?"

"Here Spyro!" said Kingsley

"Mega man?!"

"I'm charged up!" said Mega man

"Samus?!"

"I'm ready!" said Samus

"Klonoa?"

"Ready!" said Klonoa

"Tak?"

"I'm pumped and ready!" said Tak

"Croc?!"

"I'm in the game!" said Croc

"Rayman!"

"I'm also in the game!" said Rayman

"Fox McCloud!"

"Ready Commander!" said Fox

"Pacman!"

"It's chomping time!" said Pacman

"DK?!"

"Strong and willing to fight!" said DK

"Kirby!"

"Time to fight!" said Kirby

"Link!"

"Ready and Set!" said Link

"And Sora the Keyblade Bearer?!"

"Let's do this!" said Sora

"Okay, were ready to go! Everybody got their Light Pills?" asked Spyro

"We got them!" said everyone in unison as they showed their Light Pills.

"Good, Ignitus told us to throw them into a landmark in the World so that they would no longer be plunged in darkness.

"That Jake is going to learn not to mess with us!" said Sora

"Well he's long dead, it's our duty to save Springfield and the Human Realm since he decided to poison them" said Spyro

"Well, let's go! We only have two days left!" said Fox

"I agree, let's go!" said Master Chief

"Right!" as they got onto their Space Ship and took off to Springfield…

**Space Ship…**

"I wonder how Homer is doing, it's been 4 days since we last saw him" said Spyro

"Sleeping on the Couch, watching TV, being lazy and strangling his son" said Crash

"Well that kind of sums it up" said Sonic

"Oh come on, be nice to Homer, even though he is dumb, unlike you Crash" said Spyro

"Hey! Shut up!" said Crash

"Would you two stop fighting?! I'm getting tired of you two fighting, you guys are best friends okay, anyways Fox, check how Homer is doing with the World Scanner" said Samus

"Sure thing Samus" said Fox as he pressed a few buttons and an image of Homer appeared with a robot and 2 of his enemies.

"He looks like he is fighting with a robot and fighting his long time enemy Peter Griffin and some guy in a suit" said Jak

"That means he is in trouble, come on, let's go!" said Spyro as the Space Ship went to Springfield.

**The Simpsons Thanksgiving Special V**

**The Opening Intro is shown as the Simpsons Theme is playing in the background. The Scene went to Bart writing on the Chalkboard saying, "I hate thanks and giving!" as the school bell rang and he rode outside with his skateboard. The Scene went to the Simpsons Living Room where the Simpsons appeared as Human Versions of them. The Scene then went to the TV where the Creators of the Simpsons and Futurama is Matt Groening and the Creators of Family Guy and American Dad is Seth McFarlane. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Homer, Peter, Bender, and Stan fighting.

"Give up Peter and whoever you are!" said Homer

"Never, were tough fighters, and we'll fight to the end!" said Stan

"Just admit it, our Creator is better than yours in everyway!" said Bender

"No, your creator is a dumb guy while our Creator Seth McFarlane is like a god!" said Peter

"That's it!" as all 4 of them went into a fight…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review Big!**


End file.
